


Drifting In and Out

by izzeDeer



Category: The Room Where It Happened (Podcast)
Genre: Beagle, Blood, Comfort, Cuddling, I hope this is everything you wanted bc this hurt me to draw, Injury, Other, animal injury, people in the bodies of animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29033502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzeDeer/pseuds/izzeDeer
Summary: Benny can't seem to focus. But Dante's got him.
Relationships: Benny LaFontaine/Dante Voight
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7
Collections: Secret Druids of the Stones 2020 (A Standing Stones Fanwork Exchange)





	Drifting In and Out

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the prompt "Dante/Benny, hurt comfort, one of them gets injured and can't morph for Totally Legitimate Plot Reasons so the other one has to take care of them"
> 
> >:3cc
> 
> uwu


End file.
